Craz-E Jokers
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Parody of the show Impractical Jokers! Bucky B. Katt, Pudding Fong, Curly Gammelthorpe and Shari must all compete against each other in a hidden prank reality show so as to not be the one to earn the "punishment". Who will be the loser in the episodes to come?
1. Prologue: Introducing the 4 Pranksters

After being inspired by TruTV's show, 'Impractical Jokers', I was inspired to do a little fanfic show, based on it! If you don't know what 'Impractical Jokers' is, basically, it's a TV show where four friends challenge each other to pull good pranks on each other in mundane tasks, and the one who fails the most tasks in the episode has to endure a punishment made by the other three pranksters. The friends are mean to each other at times, but they do mean really well. Thus, why I'm doing a fanfiction on it! Hope you like this little prologue chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a nearby studio, Bucky B. Katt turned on the camera as he sat down next to his four co-stars. "Welcome folks, to the first episode of a new series that we hope lasts for at least a season, based on a new favorite TV show, called 'Impractical Jokers', only our version is the 'Craz-E Jokers'! With me are my three fellow friends, who happily decided to do the show with me. Let's start off the introductions."

The camera then turned to focus on a little blonde haired girl with an orange shirt and blue jacket, waving. "I'm Pudding Fong, na no da, and I'm from Tokyo Mew Mew!"

The camera then turned to a black haired kid with red glasses, a yellow shirt and brown shorts. "Hello, my name is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, but just call me Curly. I'm from the world of 'Hey Arnold'!"

The camera then turned to a little female monkey with grey fur, a blue dress and black eyes. "My name is Shari, I'm one of the many villagers from the game Animal Crossing: New Leaf!"

"As for me, you all know me, I'm Bucky B. Katt, and I'm from the world of Get Fuzzy!" Bucky, the white and black Siamese cat smiled. "That's right folks, anime, western animation, video games and comic strips, reuniting to do this little hidden camera prank show!"

"We've got a lot to go through... we have to follow through the pranks, or else we lose!" Pudding smiled.

"And if one of us loses too many times in one episode... well, that person will have to endure the punishment!" Curly explained.

"Let's just hope it's not me!" Shari smirked.

"Or me!" Bucky said. "Now, we're going to set up everything for our first episode, so I hope you enjoy looking at this prologue! Come on, guys, let's see which world we'll go to first!"

The three nodded as they followed Bucky.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How did you like it? Sorry if the prologue is short, but this is just to let you know how this is going to go down! The real first episode will appear sometime soon! If you guys have any suggestions for worlds that our four heroes should get themselves into for pranks, leave them in your reviews or give me a Private Message! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: Having a Ball

Here's the next chapter of 'Craz-E Jokers'! And the first challenge of the four jokers together! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan; Park)**

Bucky nodded as he set up the camera and joined up with Curly, Shari and Pudding as he nodded.

Pudding smiled as she turned, "Welcome to the park, na no da, in Tokyo, Japan, where I happen to live! For our first challenge of this episode, each of us has to follow what the other person says."

"Here's the catch!" Shari said. "The person must go out and strike a normal conversation with a random person... BUT when they hear the word 'NOW' through us, they have to perform an action that we assign to them."

"Perform the weird action throughout conversation, and you pass the challenge, giving the 'green thumbs up'. If you fail the challenge at any point, you get a red thumbs down, and a mark depicting that you lost the challenge, and by the end of two challenges, we have to assign a punishment to the loser." Curly said.

Bucky sighed as he scratched his ear. "Man, I hope I don't get something as weird as..."

"Action!" Pudding called.

* * *

 **CRAZ-E JOKERS EPISODE ONE CHALLENGE ONE: NOW!**

* * *

FIRST UP: SHARI THE MONKEY

Shari hummed to herself as she was holding a sheet of paper. "Okay, so what do I have to do, cheeky?"

Hidden from view, watching from the cameras, Bucky, Pudding and Curly gave a smirk as Bucky held the microphone. "Oh, you'll love it, you'll love it!"

Shari shrugged as she opened her sheet of paper and blinked. "Hop on one leg?"

"Yep, that's right!" Pudding said through the mike. "Remember, you only have to say now. Got it?"

"Got it." Shari said as she pocketed the paper and looked around until she spotted a blue haired girl Sasami skipping nearby. Shari then pulled out her cell phone and walked over to her. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, hello!" Sasami gave a happy smile towards the monkey like creature.

"Could you please help me out. I'm trying to get to Sixth Avenue..." Shari started.

From nearby the cameras, Pudding chuckled as she spoke into the mike that lead to Shari's earpiece. "Now!"

Shari, hearing the command, began to hop on one foot, much to Sasami's confusion. "And I've seen to have lost my way. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Well, sure. I don't know where it is, but I think I know the general direction." Sasami said, watching Shari just jumping.

"Oh, thank you." Shari smiled as she stopped hopping on one leg. "I mean, it's a little complicated, just getting lost, but..."

"No, it's all right." Sasami smiled as she turned and pointed. "You see..."

"Now." Curly spoke through Shari's earpiece.

Shari then started hopping up and down on one leg once again as Sasami pointed over. "I think the way is out the park and over near the... uh..."

Sasami then noticed Shari hopping on one leg once again. Shari smiled as she kept hopping, "I'm listening, continue."

Sasami blinked before Shari stopped hopping. "Well, you go out this way, and I think it may be past the outskirts of town, there's a little street of houses past here, go straight..."

"NOW!" Bucky called through the mike piece as Shari started hopping on one leg again.

"And all you have to do is take a left, a right, and... I think you might..." Sasami turned to Shari as she blinked in confusion, watching the monkey hopping on one leg. "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not!" Shari smiled as she stopped hopping.

"Now." Pudding and Curly said as Shari started hopping again on one leg.

Sasami shrugged as she said, "Anyway, that's the best I can do."

"Well, thanks!" Shari smiled. "That information is pretty useful."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sasami smiled. "Thank you!"

As Sasami left, Shari smirked as she stopped hopping on one leg. "What do you say about that, fellas?"

Bucky, Pudding and Curly chuckled as Curly said, "Yeah, I think you passed!"

 **(GREEN THUMBS UP!)**

* * *

SECOND UP: BUCKY KATT

Bucky hummed a bit as he hopped right up on the bench and opened up his sheet of paper. "Okay, so what do I have to- wait, show my crotch to everyone? You guys know that I'm fixed, right?"

"Oh, we know!" Curly smirked as he spoke into the mike leading to Bucky's earpiece, Shari now joining with Pudding and Curly as the two girls chuckled.

Bucky sighed as he spotted Tai and Agumon walking nearby. Bucky smiled as he saw Tai and Agumon sitting next to him as Bucky smiled. "Hey, you're Agumon, aren't you?"

Agumon smiled. "Yep, that's me!"

"Hey, I always wanted to ask..." Bucky started.

"NOW!" Shari smirked.

Bucky, hearing the command waved his crotch area right at Agumon as Agumon blinked in confusion. "...how is that Digital World treating you?"

"Oh, uh... it's been great. Yeah, everything is just so peachy over..." Agumon started.

"...NOW!" Curly spoke through the mike.

Bucky then waved his crotch in front of Agumon as Agumon seemed even more weirded out. "Uh... yeah, there."

"Oh, that's nice." Bucky smiled. "Because..."

"NOW!" Pudding called as Bucky waved his crotch in front of Agumon again. "NOW!"

"NOW!" Curly smirked.

"NOW!" Shari chuckled.

"...it's just... Bucky waved his crotch in front of Agumon. "...I always..." Bucky did it a third time. "...wanted to..." Bucky did it a fourth time. "...visit there."

"Oh, well, it's a pretty nice place. I'm sure that..." Agumon started.

"NOW!" Curly stated.

Bucky obeyed, waving his crotch right at Agumon as Agumon stared, weirdly. "...right. Well, yeah, the Digital World is a pretty good place to visit. Check it out sometime."

"Might just might..." Bucky started.

"NOW!" All three of the pranksters said as Bucky waved his crotch at Agumon once again.

"...do that." Bucky said.

"Thanks for the... interesting talk." Agumon said as he and Tai got up and started going on their way.

Bucky smirked as he said, "Put down that green thumbs up, because baby, I have passed!"

 **(GREEN THUMBS UP!)**

* * *

THIRD UP: PUDDING FONG

Pudding was walking around as Bucky rejoined Shari and Curly in the bushes. "Okay, Pudding, you got the sheet of paper?"

"Yep!" Pudding said as she held up the paper.

"Don't open it yet." Shari said. "First, go to that bench where the whoopee cushion is. Trust me, you'll need that."

Pudding said as she picked up the whoopee cushion and examined it. "Okay..."

"Now open the paper." Curly said through the mike.

Pudding opened the paper as she read her challenge. "Wear this whoopee cushion, during conversation, take a seat... oh my Marcie!"

Bucky, Shari and Curly laughed their butts off as Curly said, "Come on, Pudding, put it on!"

Pudding growled as she put the whoopee cushion inside the seat of her pants. "Real mature, guys!"

"Oh look, here comes one of your friends!" Curly smirked as he saw Lettuce passing by the bush they were hiding in. "Motion over to her!"

"Are you-" Pudding said through her mike, then groaned. "Fine."

Pudding then smiled. "Lettuce onee-chan!"

"Oh, hello, Pudding!" Lettuce said walking over to Pudding.

Pudding took a deep breath as she smiled. "Hey, Lettuce, do you think the aliens are going to attack today?"

"I don't really know, Pudding... but it does seem pretty quiet." Lettuce said, looking up at the skies.

"Now!" Bucky smirked.

Pudding groaned as she got up. "I am so sorry, I need a seat."

Pudding shut her eyes in embarrassment as she was about to take her seat.

Bucky, Curly and Shari couldn't hold their giggles in. Was Pudding actually going to do it?

* * *

 **FIND OUT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

* * *

I never thought I'd go back to this project, yet I did. I actually wanted to do this Impractical Jokers parody thing, and I really hope I'm living up to the potential! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Episode 1 Part 2: Having a Ball

Here's the next chapter of 'Craz-E Jokers'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Last chapter, we left Pudding in suspense. Will she manage to do her end of the prank? Find out!**

* * *

"Oh look, here comes one of your friends!" Curly smirked as he saw Lettuce passing by the bush they were hiding in. "Motion over to her!"

"Are you-" Pudding said through her mike, then groaned. "Fine."

Pudding then smiled. "Lettuce onee-chan!"

"Oh, hello, Pudding!" Lettuce said walking over to Pudding.

Pudding took a deep breath as she smiled. "Hey, Lettuce, do you think the aliens are going to attack today?"

"I don't really know, Pudding... but it does seem pretty quiet." Lettuce said, looking up at the skies.

"Now!" Bucky smirked.

Pudding groaned as she got up. "I am so sorry, I need a seat."

Pudding shut her eyes in embarrassment as she was about to take her seat.

Bucky, Curly and Shari couldn't hold their giggles in. Was Pudding actually going to do it?

Pudding then jumped up on the seat and sat on the whoopee cushion as it made a noise.

Lettuce shook in shock as Pudding blushed. "Excuse me."

"Uh... no problem." Lettuce said blushing.

From the bushes, watching the television they were holding to keep an eye on Pudding, Bucky, Curly and Shari started to laugh.

"She did it! She actually freaking did it!" Bucky laughed.

"Oh, Pudding, you have the most embarrassing look on your face!" Curly laughed.

Pudding rolled her eyes which Lettuce gladly had missed as she looked up at the sky. "You know, I kind of miss it when Pai comes around. He does make for intelligent conversation."

"Yeah, but it's really sad..." Pudding sighed as she got up from her seat. "You know, I miss Taru-Taru as well..."

"Now!" Curly said into her mike.

Pudding sighed as she sat down on the whoopee cushion tied to her butt as it let loose more air as Lettuce shook her head in shock. Pudding blushed. "I don't know what's going on, must be those beans I ate today."

"Oh yeah, I heard of the myth of beans, but I didn't think it was possible it could happen." Lettuce said, quietly.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Pudding said as she got up.

"Now!" Shari said through the mike.

Pudding then jumped up to her seat, letting the whoopee cushion tied to her butt let loose some more air.

Lettuce started holding her nose as Bucky, Shari and Curly laughed.

"Oh my Marcie, she thinks Pudding's actually farting!" Bucky laughed.

"Phoebe back in my hometown would have had a field day with me laughing at someone's misery about letting loose a big one." Curly laughed.

"Pudding, ugh!" Lettuce said, holding her nose.

Pudding sighed. "I can't help myself. Every time..."

"NOW!" Bucky, Curly and Shari said at the same time.

Pudding then jumped up and sat down, letting loose the whoopee cushion once more as Lettuce got up.

"I'm sorry, Pudding, but can we hold off our conversation for another day, until your gas has past?" Lettuce said, still holding her nose as she started walking away.

"Uh... sure, fine." Pudding sighed as Lettuce walked off. Pudding then frowned as she spoke into the mike to the laughing three people. "I sometimes hate you guys..."

"But you still passed!" Bucky smiled.

"Fine. I suppose so..." Pudding sighed.

 **(GREEN THUMBS UP!)**

* * *

LAST UP: CURLY GAMMELTHORPE

Curly hummed a bit as he was combing his hair up as Pudding, long since recovered from her unfortunate conversation with Lettuce, was now with Bucky and Shari behind the bush watching the camera as Bucky spoke in the mike. "You know, I still think Pudding's conversation with Lettuce is pretty funny."

Curly gave a chuckle as Pudding gave a fake laugh. Pudding then grabbed Bucky and glared at him, saying, "How would you like the world to end early for you?"

"Okay, okay..." Bucky chuckled as Pudding set him down.

Curly hummed a bit as he opened up his paper. "When the word now comes, you must insult the person you're talking to. I suppose that'll be a snap."

Curly looked around until he spotted Seto Kaiba and smiled as he went up to him. "Excuse me..."

"Now." Bucky said through the microphone.

"...tall idiot, but..." Curly said, before yelping as he saw Seto's face glaring at him.

"What was that, kid?" Seto frowned.

Curly smiled nervously when he noticed the angry look on Seto's face.

"Now." Pudding smiled, speaking into the mike.

"I said... how are you, fine sir? I seem to be lost." Curly smiled nervously.

"AHP! AHP! He didn't insult him!" Shari laughed from the bushes watching the camera.

"That's what I thought..." Seto sighed.

Curly groaned as he held his hand, knowing he lost as his three friends were laughing at him.

 **(RED THUMBS DOWN!)**

* * *

 **Curly couldn't obey his command willingly to the others, giving him a mark on the Loser Board!**

 **BUCKY KATT: 0 THUMBS DOWN**

 **PUDDING FONG: 0 THUMBS DOWN**

 **CURLY GAMMELTHORPE: 1 THUMBS DOWN**

 **SHARI THE MONKEY: 0 THUMBS DOWN**

* * *

 **(One Day Later...**

 **Hillwood City, PS 118)**

Inside the school of PS 118, Bucky, Curly, Pudding and Shari were in the middle of the school floor as Bucky smiled towards the camera. "We are now currently in Hillwood City, where me, Pudding and Shari often visit Curly..."

"Mostly in the form of... exchange students in different classes." Pudding said as she put glasses on herself, with Bucky and Shari changing into human versions of themselves (Bucky being a purple eyed black haired kid with a buck tooth, a white shirt, jeans and black shoes, and Shari being a black eyed, blonde haired human with her flower pattern shirt, a blue skirt, yellow shoes and blush on her cheeks). "That way we fit in with everyone else, and they don't know the difference!"

"And this setting is going to be for our next Craz-E Jokers stunt!" Bucky smiled. "And this time, it's going to be a team based challenge!"

"In the school auditorium, each team is presenting a nice educational presentation that is written by the other team, BUT each team doesn't know what they're doing until they start presenting to the audience." Shari smiled.

"Needless to say, we're going to have a lot of fun with this one." Bucky smiled.

"Anyway, the point of this exercise is to get an amount of people to raise their hands to see if they learned anything. The team that has less raised hands from their presentation gets a thumbs down on the loser board." Pudding smiled.

"You know, I'm a little nervous about my presentation..." Curly said.

Bucky smirked. "Relax, I'm sure it'll be good."

* * *

 **CHALLENGE 2: LET'S EDUCATE!**

 **CURLY AND PUDDING VS BUCKY AND SHARI**

 **CRAZ-E JOKERS EPISODE ONE CHALLENGE TWO: NOW!**

* * *

FIRST UP: BUCKY KATT AND SHARI THE MONKEY

Bucky and Shari were up at the podium as Bucky held his hand close to his ear as the mike inside him started sounding, "Testing, one, two. How are we doing?"

"Pretty good!" Pudding smiled as she and Curly were watching it on a TV, sitting in an empty classroom. "Trust me when I say... you're going to love it... here comes your first audience."

Bucky and Shari turned as a teacher with a few sixth grade students came in.

"Welcome, class, welcome!" Bucky smiled as all the sixth graders turned.

Pudding and Curly, watching the two on a screen, started chuckling as Bucky turned on the projector.

"Today, we're teaching you kids something REALLY important that is a major concern for classrooms..."

"All right, you two, are you ready?" Pudding started chuckling.

Bucky and Shari looked concerned as Bucky started up Powerpoint, and went to the first slide...

* * *

 **FIND OUT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

* * *

All right, that should be the second part of this episodee up! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
